


Room 23

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hannibal, Escort Service, Hotel Sex, Hotels, M/M, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hannibal is tired. </i><br/>He's just returned from China where he managed to negotiate a billion-dollar enterprise. Problems with landing and general exhaustion as well as boredom make him call for someone who will liberate and deprive him of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 23

**Author's Note:**

> based on [ these](https://twitter.com/MadsSource/status/735850250917810176)

Hannibal is tired.

The flight attendant is not helping the situation. The plane was supposed to land directly in New York but due to the unexpected blizzard, the captain explained that he would have to land in Washington. Under normal circumstances it would not be a problem, as Hannibal can afford a cab straight to his apartment in NY. But tonight Hannibal is tired. He knows he would fall asleep in the cab and it would be uncomfortable. He’d rather sleep in a hotel.

The weekend in Shanghai was exhausting but, fortunately, Hannibal managed to represent his company flawlessly and struck possibly the greatest deal his company could imagine. The billion-dollar enterprise seemed worth his time and the flight to China.

Naturally, the Asian culture had much to offer but Lecter only moved from his hotel room to the huge glass-walled building where he kept persuading the other company that he’s a responsible and trustworthy person. His reputation played a big role in the deal, as anyone in the field knows what the name Lecter means. Hannibal’s company is believed to be built on blood, tears and sweat, but no one else’s than the owner, meaning Hannibal himself.

Now, he just wants to be back home. He wants to pull down the curtains in his apartment, turn off his phone and go to sleep. He wants to relax with a book, but he thinks he’s too exhausted to bind the letters together in a meaningful sentence in his head.

Lecter gets off the plane in Washington and hails a cab. He tells the driver to take him to the nearest hotel and hopes there are only finest ones in DC. He doesn’t want to end up in a ruin straight from a horror movie.

The receptionist is impeccably polite and offers Hannibal a room on the first floor. A young boy wants to take Lecter’s luggage but the man declines, giving him a tip anyway.

The room is neat, with a view at a park but Hannibal draws close the curtains to block out the sunlight. He just wants to lie down and fall asleep. He’s not even going to unpack or change into pyjamas. Hannibal only takes off his shirt and trousers and hangs the clothes on the wardrobe door.

Left in his briefs, Lecter lies down on the bed and smiles, finding it fantastically soft and inviting. Or maybe that’s just his need to relax makes him exaggerate the comfort of the room.

When after a quarter he still lies with his eyes open and his brain unable to shut down, Hannibal reaches for a magazine he’s got in his suitcase. He browses through it, hoping the boring articles will make him fall asleep instantly. It doesn’t happen, though, even when he reads about the most useless app he’s ever heard of.

The clock on the nightstand tells it’s almost seven and the time zone change should make him irritated and even more exhausted, but it doesn’t. Suddenly, Lecter feels young and full of vigour and knows he won’t fall asleep soon, even when a yawn escapes his mouth.

After a weekend of nothing but constant work and negotiations, Hannibal needs to relax and let off some steam. He puts on his clothes back and goes to the lobby. The receptionist tells him that there is a bar and a gym in the hotel, and that she can contact the hotel’s permanent inhabitant who loves playing chess and cards. Lecter thanks for the offer but declines politely. He sits on a couch in the lobby and reaches for one of the papers from the pile lying on the table.

Nothing interesting seems to have happened during his absence and Hannibal sighs. The ads are all boring and it’s only when the man reaches the personal ads when he realises it had to come to this.

The advertisements are all desperate – middle-aged people looking for their better halves, young people needing to be entertained and old people looking for a partner in death.

Then, there are the ads for adults only. Night clubs, bars with strippers, hookers, escort services. Hannibal glances at his watch, then at the receptionist, who seemed to be as bored as Hannibal, and then he tucks the paper under his arm.

“May I read it in my room?” Lecter asks the girl, pointing at the paper, and she nods with a faint smile.

When the door to his room shuts with a click, Hannibal sits on the bed, unfolds the paper and looks again at the ad that caught his eye. Perhaps he could go through with it; perhaps he could call the number and have fun. He’s going to disappear tomorrow and no one would ever know.

It’s not even the fact that it’s beneath him. Hannibal reaches for his cell and types the number. His thumb is ghosting over the green button long enough for the screen to go black. He has to unlock it and then, without hesitation he’s dialling the number.

“Hello.” A smooth voice answers him and invites him to speak. Hannibal finds himself unable to say anything for a moment.

“Good evening. I saw the ad in the paper.”

“Yes, I assumed so. Are you in the need of company?” Only now does Hannibal registers that the voice is hoarse yet pleasant to listen to. It takes Lecter a second to realise he should answer a question.

“Yes. I’m staying at the Radisson Hotel. Is it convenient for you?”

The man on the other end of the line chuckles. Since when it’s about the escort’s convenience? Hannibal is paying so he’s setting the conditions.

“Of course. I can be there in ten minutes. Which room?”

“23.”

With a sigh and a slightly pleasant surprise, Hannibal spots that the conversation has made him aroused. His heart beats a little faster and now he’s certain he won’t be able to sleep for the next few hours, unless something tires him out.

His guest appears nine minutes later, as advertised, and Lecter opens the door. The man is young, probably in his twenties, but he’s not a boy anymore. His big eyes and slim face and posture make him look angelic. His brown hair is ruffled, probably due to the man’s rush to get here, and his curls sticks out in all directions. Under any other circumstances, he would appear ridiculous, but right now, Hannibal is enchanted by the man’s features. It adds to the experience of a quick shag that Lecter expects.

Neither of them seem to be wanting to prolong this, yet Hannibal ushers his guest politely inside, feigning patience and good manners.

The man spots the paper on the nightstand and smiles.

“Would you like something to drink?” Lecter offers, as the other man sits comfortably on the bed, leaning back and supporting his weight on his outstretched arms. He checks out Hannibal and licks his lips, then shakes his head and waits. He acts both intimidated and bold.

Hannibal approaches the bed, every step careful, slightly hesitant, until he’s standing between the man’s thighs. He leans down to meet the man’s lips in a kiss, which with every second becomes more and more heated. As their dry lips press against each other, Lecter reaches up to pull up the man’s shirt. Then, their mouths open and clash in a passionate kiss.

“Just one more thing.” The man breathes out as Hannibal keeps caressing his sides and stomach, desperately wanting to unbutton the man’s shirt to get to skin. “Leave the money on the nightstand. In case you fall asleep afterwards.”

Lecter smiles widely. The request sounded so sweetly, as if the man didn’t want to wake up Hannibal when he would leave. But the truth is, he just wants to be sure the money is there, waiting for him when he does a good job.

Hannibal straightens up and reaches into his pocket, where he put enough money to be prepared and not to have to show the man where his bag with his wallet is. Seven notes are laid on the nightstand and the man’s eyes widen at the sight. It’s more than the ad stated and it’s more than he’s ever got for his trouble. He’s not a street whore; he likes to call himself an exclusive escort, but still – he works in what anyone would call a sex business.

Encouraged by the promise of big money, the man spreads his legs wider, inviting Hannibal to ravish him.

Lecter grabs his wrists and kisses him. The man starts unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt and parts it to reveal a tempting patch of hair on his chest.

“Will…” Hannibal murmurs as the man kisses his neck.

It is not until they are both naked when Lecter speaks again. “Will.”

The man is lying underneath Hannibal, with legs spread wide, awaiting the sweet intrusion that he’s so generously paid to endure. Nevertheless, Hannibal is quite handsome and gentle, a perfect client, so Will isn’t bothered by a second of their arrangement.

“I don’t know how the script usually goes but I would prefer if you were on top.” Hannibal admits and in a moment Will turns to change their positions.

“I’m okay with riding your fat cock.” Will says, looking down at Hannibal’s penis with his lips parted. There is hunger in his eyes.

Then, Lecter speaks again. “No. Beautiful angel, I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh.” A strained sound escapes Will’s lips and then he smiles.

Strange. Usually, men like to take advantage of him. Often, they want to role play and he’s forced to play a part in their sick scenarios and fantasies. Whereas this man –  who seems wealthy, probably on a high-rank position, dressed nicely – this man wants Will to use him.

There were very few occasions when Will topped, neither of them happened when he was ‘on duty’. Even woman who called for his service wanted to peg him. Now was the moment to withdraw or take the challenge.

“I’m clean.” Lecter adds, seeing Will’s bafflement.

“Oh, no. I mean, I’m clean, too. That’s not what I…” The man wants to dispel his client’s doubts but he’s caught off guard and doesn’t know what to say.

“Shit. I don’t think I have any lube, though.” Hannibal admits with an apologetic expression. He’s ready to offer to get some quickly, not to cause any more confusion, when Will finally catches up.

“That’s alright. I have everything we need. Relax.” The man kisses Hannibal and reaches between them to touch his thighs. Used to trembling and being on the receiving end, Will is hesitant to be the lead, but Hannibal’s whispers of further encouragement make him take his role seriously.

The man reaches for his pants, discarder on the floor, and fishes out a tube of lube and a packet of three condoms. You never know how many you will need.

“How do you want me?” Hannibal asks when he sees the other man getting prepared.

The question is so unusual that Will has troubles making a decision. ‘It’s just a role’, he tells himself, and tries to act with acute awareness and responsibility.

“You want it hard, right?” The man asks and Hannibal’s pupils become dilated. He does. He wants it hard and fast, until his senses are blinded and he cannot walk straight. He wants to be deprived of power and strength. Will sees that clearly now and grasps Hannibal’s waist to turn him on his stomach.

Lecter lifts his ass up, head turned to his left, his right cheek on the pillow.

Will kisses his back, all the way down his spine until he reaches the last vertebra. Then, he spreads Lecter’s asscheeks and with his right hand he looks for the lube he placed beside him on the bed. He coats his two fingers with it and starts circling the ring of muscles. He’s not going to be gentle or take his time preparing the man. If he wants to be devoured, then so be it.

The first finger is taken in with a soft grunt. Will keeps pushing in till the first, then the second knuckle. He withdraws his finger and pushes back inside. The movement becomes a glide in and out, in and out. It’s not enough and the stretch will not prepare the man at all. Will is aware he doesn’t have a particularly big member but it’s never bothered him. It was never about him. However, if he’s about to enter this man, this ridiculously generous man who seems to derive pleasure from being taken advantage of, then who is Will to deny him that pleasure? He’s determined to make it good for his client.

As the second finger joins in, Will realises he’s hard, he’s ready. With satisfaction Will watches the man in front of him reach between his legs to stroke himself a few times. The stretch may cause his erection to fade and he wants to keep it up.

A few more thrusts and Will withdraws his fingers completely. He squeezes out some more lube and coats his cock with it.

As the tip presses against Hannibal, the man makes a pleased sound. The cockhead nudges his hole and forces its way in. That’s the worst part, Hannibal thinks and strokes his cock once more. Will pushes deeper inside and when he’s buried to the balls, he releases his breath.

He moves back, balancing his legs on the bed and withdrawing from Hannibal, yet not pulling out completely. He rocks forward, offering a nice thrust and makes Lecter rise slightly. Hannibal supports himself on his hands. He’s now on all fours and awaits the quick hard fuck he was promised.

Will kisses his ass, then slaps him and withdraws slightly. He starts pushing back in and then out, creating a rhythm that becomes faster and harder, the thrusts not so deep but satisfying. Then, Will reaches under, to stroke Hannibal’s cock, in time with his thrusts.

Lecter breathes heavily and sighs and moans. He’s loud and Will leans to cover his mouth with his other hand. Their bodies are pressed close but Hannibal reaches back to touch Will’s waist and ass and to force him even closer and deeper.

It really is embarrassingly soon when Hannibal comes, spilling on the sheets beneath him. He’s going to keep the remains of his dignity and not stumble and fall to lie in his own mess. He waits until Will releases his seed in the condom, still buried deep inside Lecter. Then, they separate and Hannibal collapses on the bed, far from the center where his semen is drying.

Will stands up and reaches for his clothes. “Hey, can I ask you something?” He inquiries when he spots that Hannibal has no intention of falling asleep. His eyes are closed for a short moment and then he watches Will dress up.

“What is it?”

“Why did you call for a… for me? I’m sure with your looks and money you could have anyone you want.”

“That would require me to be social. I’ve done enough socializing for the weekend.” Lecter says, obviously tired but sated.

“I get that. I’m not sociable, either.” Will wrinkles his nose.

“Happy to oblige and follow orders?”

“And keep my mouth shut. Often too busy sucking cock.”

Hannibal chuckles and stands up. Will takes the money and pushes it inside his pocket.

“So, um. Nice meeting you. Goodnight.”

“Wait!” Hannibal stops the man by grasping his arm and turns him round. “Is a goodnight kiss extra paid?”

Will smiles and thinks about the amount of money he has already got from the man. He leans closer and connects their lips together in a gentle kiss. There is no tongue, no groping and it feels all too much loving to be a kiss from a paid escort.

“On the house.” Will whispers when he breaks the kiss and leaves the room.

Hannibal stretches and yawns. Now he’s ready to go to sleep. However, now he’s not sure he wants to fall asleep, afraid it will all feel like a dream the next morning.


End file.
